


Courting by Calendar

by Sira



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Pope makes Sharon Raydor a special gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting by Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, ufp13 for looking this over for me!

Hovering over the door to December 24th, Sharon was almost reluctant to open it. It was such a precious, special gift, she didn’t want it to end. Sharon hadn’t had an Advent calendar since she was a little girl. Back then, her parents had gotten her two each year. One filled with tiny chocolates plates which had her guess what the form printed on them depicted, and the other hand made by her parents, filled with little surprises, sometimes sweets, sometimes games or little jigsaws. She had loved them, had loved Christmas time, had been secretly sad when it stopped once she had started college.

Since then… neither her husband nor her affairs had thought of such a thing, although in all fairness, neither had she. And as she never had children of her own…

Still, now she had a calendar once again, and it was thanks to the most unlikely source ever – Will Pope. When he had appeared in her office over three weeks ago, handing her a large brown package, she had wondered what it was; yet, he hadn’t said a word, had left the office instantly.

He had even refused to talk to her about it, and she had given up after a few days, enjoying the little gifts it brought her each day. It was a calendar with little bags, filled with chocolates, tiny Lego dolls, and one time, a fortune cookie. Why? Why had he treated her to such a gift? Most men Sharon knew would simply state their intent, not bothering with slowly wooing a woman. Not that she was complaining. It was such a sweet gesture, and she found she looked forward going into office to find out what the new day would bring.

This was the last day now, and after that… who knew. Lingering over the door, she chided herself to do it. All good things had come to an end, and couldn’t an ending be a beginning as well?

In the bag was a small sheet of paper. Unfolding it, she sat down on the edge of her desk to read.

‘I hope you enjoyed the last days. If you feel like it, I’d love to take you out for dinner tonight. If you’re interested, just look for the mistletoe.’  
The mistletoe? Intrigued, Sharon contemplated her actions. She could say no, which might be a good idea, considering their jobs, his track record with women and the fact he was her boss. Yet, she couldn’t deny she was interested in him, that there was mutual attraction. And since when had she done the appropriate in her private life anyway?

Knowing she had made up her mind, she got up, closed the door of her office behind her. A mistletoe... it could be everywhere and nowhere. It hadn’t been in her office, it wasn’t in Pope’s office, and it wasn’t in one of the now empty interview rooms. After running around for ten minutes, she became frustrated. She didn’t feel like looking for the needle in the haystack, came close to call him and ask him where the hell he was. She could hardly go and check the men’s restroom. Snorting, she went to check out the last location coming to her mind. Going back to her office, grabbing her purse in case she was wrong and would go home, she took the elevator one level down where there was an as of yet unused office which was supposed to become a squad room some time soon.

This time, she was lucky, spotting the mistletoe over the door. Stopping and looking up, she startled at the cough behind her.

“Don’t move, you’re standing under a mistletoe.”

For no good reason, she felt like giggling.

“But how am I supposed to kiss anyone if I have my back to him?”

“Hmmh. Good point. So turn around.”

Doing so, she found Will not only smiling at her, but wearing a dark suit. He looked…good.

“And now?” she asked when he didn’t say a word.

“We could start with honouring a Christmas tradition, then we could go out for dinner and afterwards…,” he shrugged. “I’ll take you home.”

“A Christmas tradition?”

“Yes. A kiss under the mistletoe.”

She hummed, smiled. Although tension between them was running high and Sharon’s body was aware of Will’s proximity, there was an ease to the encounter. Somehow, it was always easy to be with him.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Will’s smile widened, and stepping in, he leaned down, stopping less than an inch before their mouths would make contact.

“Liked your calendar?” he asked.

“Loved it.”

“Good.”

Moving torturously slow, he closed the distance, his lips barely brushing against hers. It sent a spark of pleasure through her body, making one of her hands reach up to hold on to his shoulder on its own volition.

He wanted to pull away, but she didn’t want to hear of it, kissed him even deeper this time until they had to part in need of oxygen.

“Dinner?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Yes, please,” she answered, wiping some lipstick off his lips.

They shared a long look, a smile before moving into the direction of the garage.

Sharon almost shook her head, suppressed a smile. Will might think he had given her the gift of an evening tonight, but in fact, he’d given her the chance to explore a future which suddenly looked more exciting. It was the best gift of all.

“I think you should open your gift tomorrow,” she said when they were in the elevator, thankfully alone.

“My gift?”

“Yes.”

“Where is it?” He looked intrigued.

Sharon smiled, made sure their gazes were locked.

“Oh, right here,” she said, opening a button of her blouse. His eyes followed her movement. Smiling, he was about to reach out, but she shook her head.

“Gifts are opened the 25th,” she said.

“I can’t wait,” he replied.

They shared a smile that held a promise for later, more to come, and maybe, the future.

The End


End file.
